


Roommates

by DeanwillgodownwiththisShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love/Hate, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanwillgodownwiththisShip/pseuds/DeanwillgodownwiththisShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shares a room with a guy who communicates to him via notes. Sam lives with the biggest asshole known to man.<br/>The four get trapped in a library together. <br/>Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I promise I'm still working on my 40 days of dating fic so don't stress! I just had this idea and I wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so here it is!  
> Sabriel and Destiel are my favourite ships so I hope you enjoy this little fic :)
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoy it  
> xo

 

* * *

 

Dean yawned, unlocking the door to his room. He was so ready for the day to be over, lectures at 8am were cruel and inhumane. A quick look around the room told him that his roommate was out, probably studying, he thought. The guy was always studying; Dean didn’t know how he did it. If it were him studying that much, he’d go nuts. The guy’s name was Castiel, weird name for a weird little guy. He seemed nice enough, though Dean rarely saw him.

 

Their timetables were similar so they were both at classes at the same time. They occasionally saw each other at night, but Castiel was often working late at the library or studying there. If they were both home at the same time, Dean tried to get the other guy to take a break and watch movies with him. It worked once but Cas, as Dean had taken to calling him, passed out within half an hour, clearly exhausted from all the study he’d been doing.

 

They’d run into each other in the showers one morning too, literally run into each other. Dean wasn’t the best at functioning before at least three cups of coffee and Cas; well he was generally off in his own little world. Dean was walking into the bathroom as Cas was coming out. One minute they were upright and walking, the next they were sprawled out on the ground, confused and sore.

 

Dean had apologised profusely, checking the guy over for serious injuries. Really it had been his fault anyway and if he happened to notice that his nerdy roommate had a smoking hot body, well that was nobodies business but his. He felt terrible, but Cas would have none of it claiming he was fine and that he was as much at fault as Dean. He gave Dean a quick but genuine smile and was gone.

 

So yeah, Dean could definitely have gotten a worse roommate.

 

After their incident in the bathroom, the two had gotten friendlier, going out of their way to communicate more. Since their timetables hadn’t changed and they still saw very little of each other, they started communicating via a message board in their room. It was a little corkboard that they pinned notes too if they needed to tell each other something.  It had been all Cas’ idea; Dean had come home from class one afternoon to see the board hanging over the desk with a note pinned to it. Curious, went to see what it said.

 

_Hello Dean,_

_We very rarely see each other so I thought this might be a good way for us to share any important information._

_I will be working late tonight at the library, however I did some shopping today and there is plenty of food in the mini fridge. Help yourself._

_Castiel._

After that first note, they’d started using the board almost everyday. Most of the time it was just for trivial things like Dean telling Cas about the girl in his biology lecture who fainted when they were looking at preserved human hearts. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if they weren’t actually speaking face to face.

 

Okay, so maybe he was feeling some things for Cas that weren’t strictly friendly, but hey the guy was actually smoking hot when he wasn’t dressed in his dorky sweater vests and thick glasses. He’d seen Cas in casual clothes and contacts and the guy looked like a model, and _without_ his clothes, well Dean couldn’t think about that without feeling flustered.

 

Sure, Cas wasn’t his usual type. In fact he was the complete opposite of the masculine douche bags Dean usually went for. But maybe that was a good thing; nothing had ever turned out well with Dean’s other boyfriends, so maybe someone like Cas was exactly what he needed. It was a nice thought, but nothing was ever going to happen between them. Telling someone you’re gay is one thing but telling you’re roommate that you’re a little bit gay for _him,_ that’s not something he was planning on doing anytime soon.

 

Especially not via notes on a corkboard.

 

 

When he got back to the room that afternoon there was a note for him on the board.

 

_Dean,_

_Your brother called earlier today, he was complaining about his roommate again. He sounded very angry. Perhaps you should call him back as soon as you see this in case tonight is the night he finally caves and decides to kill his roommate._

_Cas_ _J_

Dean smiled at the little smiley face. That was Cas’ signature sign off. He supposed he’d better call Sam back and listen to him bitch about his roommate again. Seriously the guy sounded like a total douche from what Sam had told him. What decent guy would bring a different guy every night to the room he _shares_ with someone else? If it were Dean living with him, he would have strangled the guy in his sleep or something. Sam was a saint for dealing with him for so long.

 

Yeah, Dean thought. He totally lucked in with his roommate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It happened again this morning Jess!” Sam grabbed his best friend as she came out of the classroom. “I got to my seat at my 8am lecture and there was a coffee and Danish on my desk with a little note addressed to me!”

 

Every day Sam had been receiving these little gifts from a mysterious person. They were always something like chocolates or pastries, sometimes coffee if he was up early for a lecture or studying late a night. The strangest part about it was that the coffees would be on his desk at the library on at his seat in the lecture hall before he arrived and they were still hot. So whoever was putting them their was doing it only minutes before he arrived, that meant they were either in the lecture with him or crazy enough to be awake early when they really didn’t need to be, in order to deliver his coffee.

 

Whatever it was, it was strange. Though not entirely unwelcome.

 

He had his suspicions about who was leaving the treats, Becky Rosen seemed to be in all the same places he was. If he was in the library, she was only a few tables away and he’d caught her staring at him a few too many times in his morning lecture. But that morning his coffee had already been waiting for him and Becky was nowhere to be found. It left him just as confused as before.

 

“I think it’s sweet.” Jess declared. “Someone cares enough about you to take time out of their own day just to try and make yours a little more bearable.” She sighed, “I wish someone did that for me.”

 

“It’s nice” Sam agreed. “But I just wish I knew who it was so I could say thank you, or maybe return the favour once in awhile.”

 

They were walking from class back to the dorms for a break between classes. “Is your roommate home?” Sam asked Jess. “Because if she’s not, can I please just hang out in your room until class this afternoon?”

 

Jess grimaced “Did Gabriel bring another guy home last night?” She asked.

 

Sam glared at the ground, kicking a stone out of his way angrily. “Yes. The dick doesn’t even have to decency to take his hook-ups somewhere else. I mean who enjoys having sex when there is someone in the room!” Sam absolutely hated his roommate; he was the biggest asshole he’d ever met. He brought different guys back to their room every night and proceeded to have _very_ noisy sex with them while Sam put his headphones in and tried to block out the noises.

 

“Oh honey” Jess giggled. “I’m sure there are _lots_ of people who like an audience in the bedroom.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped “No way. You think he’s doing it because he _likes_ me listening in?”

 

Jess’ giggles grew louder at the look on his face “Maybe? I mean why else would he do it?”

 

Her giggles stopped when she saw his face turning bright red.” My my, don’t tell me you enjoy listening!”

 

He blushed an even darker shade of red. “What? NO of course not. That’s – No Jess.” He spluttered.

 

“Aw c’mon Sammy, don’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on even a little bit hearing them.” She pressed.

 

“Fine, alright. Maybe sometimes my Ipod isn’t as loud as it could be. Gabriel’s still a dick. He just sounds really hot when he moans.” He refused to meet Jess’ eye, knowing he was going to cop shit from her for years over that confession. “And don’t call me Sammy.”

 

 

“Oh. MY. God. You little perv. Imagine if Gabriel knew what his noises were doing to you!” She squealed. “Maybe he _does_ know! That’s why he’s still doing it!”

 

“He doesn’t. And just because he might sound sexy in bed, it doesn’t mean he’s a good person. He doesn’t even talk to me; I doubt he even knows my name. He’s not a good guy and I want nothing to do with him. The faster this year goes, the better. I’m going nuts being his roommate.” He huffed.

 

“Alright, fine.” Jess relented. “C’mon grumpy, I’ve got ice cream in my room.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

Dean flopped on the bed; closing his eyes and feeling himself sink into the mattress. Another week over, bring on the weekend and sleeping in. Once again his roommate was out, which for a Friday night was pretty strange. Usually it was Dean who was out with friends on a Friday night, but he was planning to have a quiet night. He was exhausted and thought maybe take out and a movie with Cas would be better than going out. He sat up and looked at the board. A quick read of the note that was pinned there told him that Cas was working late at the library tonight. Why the library stayed open late on a Friday night was a mystery to him, he couldn’t imagine why anyone would choose to study on a Friday night.

 

Knowing Cas, he probably forgot to bring his dinner with him to the library. He had a habit of leaving his food in the room when he was working. Sure enough, Dean opened the fridge and saw Cas’ lunch bag sitting there. He chuckled, for such an intelligent guy he sure was scatterbrained sometimes.

 

Grabbing his wallet and keys, he shrugged on his jacket and headed out the door. Screw the no food in the library rule, it was a Friday night. It’s not like anyone would be there anyway. He grabbed some Chinese take out and headed to the library; if he didn’t bring Cas food, the guy wouldn’t get dinner and skipping dinner was a crime against humanity according to Dean.

 

He looked around the library; sure enough he and Cas appeared to be the only people there. He walked over to the counter where Cas was sitting and placed the bags of take out in front of him.

 

“Did you forget to bring something with you tonight?” He asked.

 

Cas’ head snapped up at the sound of Dean’s voice, from where he was bent over a textbook.

 

“Dean” He sounded surprised to see him there. Honestly Dean was a little surprised to be there himself.

 

Cas slapped a palm to his forehead “I forgot to bring my dinner again didn’t I?” He asked Dean.

 

“Sure did Cas.” He opened the bags, unpacking the containers of food. “Luckily for you, I’m awesome and brought dinner to you.” He winked.

 

“Thank you Dean.” The sheer gratitude in the other man’s voice amazed him. Had no one ever done someone as simple as bring the guy food before? His question was answered when Cas spoke again.

 

“ I don’t think anyone’s every done something this thoughtful for me before.” He smiled at Dean.  His smile was so open and genuinely happy that Dean thought his heart might burst out of his chest. Who know doing something nice for Cas could make him feel so stupidly giddy?

 

They sat down at one of the tables to eat and Dean realised that it was probably the most time he’d ever spent with his roommate that wasn’t communicating via notes.  He said as much to Cas.

 

“I’m very busy these days, I wish I had more time to spend in our room. I quite enjoy your company and your messages are the highlight of my day.”

Dean blushed. “I like reading your messages too Cas. It was a great idea, the board I mean. I’m glad we still get to talk even if we don’t see each other.”

 

They ate in silence for awhile; Dean sneaking glances at Cas, deciding that Cas was still hot even when he was wearing the ugliest sweater Dean had ever seen. Cas cleared his throat and Dean looked up, realising he’d been staring for longer than he’d thought. He looked sheepishly at Cas who had an amused smile on his face.

 

“See anything you like?” Cas asked bashfully.

 

“I… You- I mean you like guys?” Dean stammered.

 

“Yes Dean. I like men.” Cas replied calmly. “Now, am I reading this situation wrong? Or were you in fact staring at me like you were thinking of ripping off my sweater?”

 

Dean almost choked; who knew Cas was so forward. “I, yeah. The sweater thing.” He mumbled, blushing dark red.

 

Cas chuckled. “Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page now.” He said, before going back to eating.

 

Dean was baffled. What did that mean? Were they just going to leave it at that? Or was Cas interested too? He wasn’t doing too well with his words at the moment so he decided to finish his food and then try talking to Cas again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Can you PLEASE keep that down?” Sam yelled over the blaring music his roommate was playing. 

“I’m sorry! I can’t hear you? Music’s too loud.” Came the response from his smirking roommate.

 

Sam grabbed his books and laptop and stormed out, slamming the door on the way out. He had a paper to write and he needed some peace and quiet. His roommate was too much of a dick to respect that for one night. Still fuming, he stormed to the library. At least on a Friday night he’d get some peace a quiet there.

 

He reached the doors of the library to see them wide open. He rolled his eyes in annoyance; the sign clearly said, “Please keen doors closed.” It took no time at all to just pull the door shut, but some people were just so lazy.

 

He walked into the library and spotted his brother sitting at one of the tables. That in itself was odd, his brother at the library on a Friday night. He had to double check to make sure it was really Dean sitting at that table. He was having dinner with one of the librarians, which again, was really strange. It was like he’d walked into an alternate universe where his brother was a nerd.

 

It all clicked when he took in the messy black hair and ugly sweater of the librarian Dean was with. It must be his roommate Cas; the one Dean would talk on and on about. His crush on the other man was painfully obvious, and it looked like Dean had finally found the balls to make a move.

 

He grinned at Dean and gave him a giant thumbs up as he walked past their table, not wanting to interrupt their dinner.

 

 

He set up at a table well out of the way of his brothers “date” and started on his paper. Finally some peace away from that asshole Gabriel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sammy! Libraries closing up. Time to go nerd.” Dean called. Knowing Sam he’d be so absorbed in whatever he was doing that he wouldn’t even know what time it was.

 

A few moments later his brother appeared, laptop and books in hand and looking exhausted as hell. “Almost done this damn paper.” Sam mumbled along with someone about his dumb jerk of a roommate.

 

Dean smiled fondly at his little dork of a brother “Get some sleep Sammy. You’re dead on your feet.”

 

“Dn’call me Sammy” was the mumbled reply.

 

The trio walked to the doors to head back to their rooms.

“Uh Sam?” Cas stopped at the doors and turned to Dean’s brother. “You didn’t close these doors did you?”

 

“Yeah. Stupid people too lazy to shut them when the sign clearly says to keep them shut.” Sam said, mid yawn.

 

“Well, they were kind of open for a reason this time. You see the library is undergoing renovations and the doors are one of the first things to be replaced.” Cas started explaining.

  
“These doors, they don’t have handles on the inside yet. They were getting fixed on Monday. Until then, we were keeping them open during the day so people could get in and out.” 

 

“Wait” Dean interrupted. “Are you saying that we can’t get out?” 

 

“Yes Dean.” Cas replied. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After countless apologies from Sam and Dean trying to bust open the doors using his body weight, they finally gave up. There was shitting cell reception in the library so they couldn’t get enough bars to make a call and the library phones were down for the week while the place was being renovated. Essentially they were stuck.

 

“At least they have bathrooms in here” Cas tried to be positive “That’s a plus.”

 

“Sure Cas,” Dean offered up a small smile. Cas was clearly trying to make them feel better about the situation and he was grateful for it.

 

“Look, there are some couches round the corner. Let’s go get comfortable, we may be here a long time.” Cas suggested.

 

They sat down in silence for a while before Dean started speaking. “Well this is the most time I’ve ever spent with you, Cas. Tell me about yourself, we’ve got nothing else to do here.”

 

Sam sat quietly, trying not to interfere in their conversation. He felt too guilty anyway; this was his fault despite the others telling him he wasn’t to blame.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The three of them had been sitting around talking for close to an hour when they heard the doors opening with a loud bang.

 

“SAMSQUATCH I’M HOOOOME” A voice yelled.

 

Sam groaned, that voice could only belong to one person.

 

Gabriel was here.

 

The thought hit him at the same time as Cas and Dean judging by the look on their faces.

 

He jumped up and started running towards the doors “GABRIEL THE DOOR!” He yelled.

 

“I know Sam, trust you to be a stickler for the rules. I shut them just like the sign says. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Sure enough, when Sam came around the corner the doors were firmly shut again.

 

“Godammit Gabriel!” He shouted. “The doors can’t open from the inside. We’re stuck here.”

 

“Oh” Gabriel’s face fell, and Sam almost felt bad that he’d yelled at the other man, until Gabriel grinned and said “Well, if we’re stuck here, lets have some fun shall we?” and skipped off to god knows where to do god knows what.

 

Sam groaned, and he’d thought the situation couldn’t get any worse.

 

He followed Gabriel and found him rooting around the staff room. “Librarians always appear to be dull and no fun, but I’ve known a few in my time and let me tell you, that is so not true. AHA!” He grinned, holding up a bottle of wine and some glasses. “I knew it’d be here somewhere. They always have a bottle stashed away.”

 

Sam stared incredulously at the other man “What the hell Gabriel? You can’t just take that! It belongs to someone”

 

“Aww lighten up Kiddo!” He winked then turned, yelling “Spin the bottle, anyone?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay, does everyone know how to play?” Gabriel asked. There were nods all round. Dean was surprised Cas knew how to play; the man was full of surprises.

 

“Excellent” Gabriel clapped. “I’ll start”

He spun the bottle, when it stopped it was pointing at Sam.

 

“Come on straight boy!” Gabriel winked “It’s just a kiss. You aren’t gonna pussy out are you?”

 

Dean snorted. “Straight boy? Jeeze Gabe. For a gay guy, your gaydar is seriously off.”

 

At Gabriel’s confused look, he continued. “Sam’s not straight! I’m surprised you didn’t figure that out.”

 

Gabriel was shocked “Wait so you’re into guys?” he asked Sam.

 

“Yeah. I’m Bi. I lean more towards men but I’ve dated a few girls here and there.” He told the other man.

 

“But. If you’re not straight, then… Oh.” Gabriel’s face fell before he closed off his expression. “I’m not in the mood for silly games anymore” He said, his voice unusually serious, before turning on his heel and walking quickly away from the group.

 

“What’s his problem” Sam scoffed. “Ok we aren’t playing anymore, because you two only want to kiss each other and I’m so not kissing Dean.”

 

Dean visibly shuddered at the thought before realise what Sam had said about him and Cas and blushing.

 

“Sam.” Cas spoke “Perhaps you should see what upset Gabriel. I know you don’t like him, but you’re a good person and he seemed very upset.”

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Sam reluctantly agreed, turning to follow after Gabriel.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dean took a deep breath and turned to Cas. “You want to kiss me?” He asked shyly.

  
Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and leant forward so their foreheads where only centimetres apart. “Yes Dean.” He whispered. “I want that very much.” He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Dean’s.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, deepening the kiss. It was everything he didn’t know he wanted or needed. But now he knew, and he wanted more.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sam found Gabriel sitting on the floor in one of the aisles. He slid to the floor beside him, knees not quite touching.

 

“Talk to me” he said simply.

 

The other man turned to look at him, eyes red rimmed like he’d been trying not to cry. “I guess I’ve got nothing to lose here anyway.”

Sam was confused but before he had a chance to say anything, Gabriel was speaking.

 

“I saw you walking around campus with a gorgeous blonde girl. I automatically assumed by the way you were touching each other, that she was your girlfriend and you were straight.”

 

Sam looked at him, unsure about why Gabriel of all people would care about him and Jess. “That’s my best friend, Jess. I’m not seeing anyone right now” he told Gabriel.

 

“Well” Gabriel continued “I figured it would be easy to get over my little crush on you once I realise you were straight. But I was wrong. Every time I saw you back at the room I was falling for you more and more. There’s nothing worse than falling for a straight guy.” He laughed bitterly, “Or so I thought. Turns out the only thing _worse_ is having feelings for a straight guy, finding out he’s into guys but then realising he was just never into _you.”_

 

Sam was shocked “But you hate me! You constantly bring people home and sleep with them while I’m there. You never try to make an attempt at conversation and you have never once said anything nice to me!”

 

“Call it self preservation.” Gabriel said. “I thought it would be easier for both of us if you just hated me. I didn’t think I could live with being your friend and having a huge, unrequited crush on you.” He looked Sam in the eye “So, I acted like a dick. I brought man after man home to piss you off and try and help me get over you. But none of it worked. Sure you hated me, but I still liked you. More than I’ve ever liked someone before.” Now Gabriel just looked unbearably sad.

 

Sam was still trying to wrap his head around everything Gabriel had just said, but Gabriel wasn’t finished.

 

“I hated being so horrible to you, I could see how angry I made you and I wanted to make it up to you. I knew I couldn’t do it face to face because you’d never believe I was sincere. But I was.” Gabriel said earnestly, his eyes begging Sam to believe what he was saying. “There’s nothing worse than hurting the one person in the world you just want to make happy.”

 

Gabriel paused for a moment to keep his voice from cracking. “I knew your timetable like the back of my hand and I knew you’d never be looking for me on purpose, so I brought you coffee and chocolates. I’d stay and watch you smile when you saw them waiting for you in your lectures or here when you were studying. It made my day, seeing you smile at something I’d done.”

 

 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “That was you?”

 

“The last person you’d ever suspect of being nice to you.” Gabriel smiled sadly.

 

“Gabriel,” Sam asked “Have you had anyone you could talk to about all of this? It’s a lot for one person to deal with.”

 

Gabriel ducked his head shyly. “Not really” he mumbled “Only Bones.”

 

“Who’s Bones?” Sam asked.

 

“He’s a dog down at the local animal shelter. I volunteer there once or twice a week.” Gabriel smiled. “Animals are great, they don’t judge you based on your flaws. They listen and they love you unconditionally, I find them much easier to talk to than humans.”

 

Sam laughed, he could understand the feeling.

 

“Listen Sam, I’m sorry for laying all that crap on you. I’ll stick with Bones next time.” He gave Sam a small smile. “I understand if you feel weird about all of this, I’m happy to apply for a room change if it would be easier for you.”

 

Sam was still processing, the person he’d been living with for the past four months was a complete douche but the Gabriel he had seen tonight was the total opposite. It was a lot to take in, but he was getting there.

 

“Gabriel, look at me.” He commanded. Golden eyes met hazel.

 

“I may not have liked the roommate I’ve had all year, and honestly can you blame me?” Regret and pain shone clearly in Gabriel’s eyes. There was some acceptance there too, like he knew what Sam was about to say and he was prepared for it.

 

“But” Sam continued, “The person I’ve seen tonight, the one here with me now is someone that I want to know.”

 

Gabriel was shocked, clearly not expecting Sam to give him a chance. It showed Sam that Gabriel clearly thought he wasn’t worth it, that he didn’t deserve another chance.

 

“Gabriel” he said gently. “You care. You took the time to bring me coffee and chocolates and you expected nothing in return except to see my happy. That was incredible selfless. You may have been awful before, but I know why now. I understand that you were hurting and I’m so sorry for that. I didn’t want anything to do with that guy; but _this_ guy, the one who volunteers in his spare time at animal shelters, is someone I’d very much like to know.”

 

Sheer joy lit up Gabriel’s face and Sam marvelled at how it transformed his features. He really was beautiful.

 

He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “C’mon, lets go see what the others are up to.”

 

Gabriel looked down at their joined hands, “Does this mean we’re together now?” he asked Sam. After all he’d put the other man through, he was happy to let Sam call the shots. He’d go as slow as Sam wanted.

 

“Let’s see how things go for a little while first.” Sam replied. “I want to get to know you more. Is that ok?”

 

“Perfect” Gabriel beamed.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Good morning.” A voice said, waking the four men. “Did you have a good sleep?”

 

Cas shot up; his hear sticking up all over the place. “Michael! Sir I’m so sorry, the doors! We were stuck in here.” Cas was frantically apologizing to his boss.

 

“It’s ok Castiel, I know what happened. You aren’t in trouble.” He turned to the other three. “I suggest you boys all head back to your rooms and get some more sleep.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Came three sleepy replies.

 

Sam untangled himself from Gabriel’s arms, pulling the other man to his feet. An arm wrapped around his waist as they walked out of the library together and headed back to a room that was no longer a warzone.

 

“You coming Cas?” Dean asked.

 

Cas looked between Dean and his boss, a questioning look on his face.

“Go Castiel.” Michael winked at Dean as he sent his employee home.

 

Dean caught Cas’ hand as they started walking. “How would you feel about making this a regular thing?” He asked Cas. “Not getting trapped, obviously. But having dinner together while you work on Friday nights?”

 

The grin he received in return was an obvious answer.

 

Who parties on a Friday night to have fun anyway?

 

 

The end. 


End file.
